U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,068 discloses a marine vessel that is maneuvered by independently rotating first and second marine propulsion devices about their respective steering axes in response to commands received from a manually operable control device, such as a joystick. The marine propulsion devices are aligned with their thrust vectors intersecting at a point on a centerline of the marine vessel and, when no rotational movement is commanded, at the center of gravity of the marine vessel. Internal combustion engines are provided to drive the marine propulsion devices. The steering axes of the two marine propulsion devices are generally vertical and parallel to each other. The two steering axes extend through a bottom surface of the hull of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928 discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/138,860, filed Apr. 26, 2016, discloses a system for maintaining a marine vessel in a body of water at a selected position and orientation, including a global positioning system that determines a global position and heading of the vessel and a proximity sensor that determines a relative position and bearing of the vessel with respect to an object near the vessel. A controller operable in a station keeping mode is in signal communication with the GPS and the proximity sensor. The controller chooses between using global position and heading data from the GPS and relative position and bearing data from the proximity sensor to determine if the vessel has moved from the selected position and orientation. The controller calculates thrust commands required to return the vessel to the selected position and orientation and outputs the thrust commands to a marine propulsion system, which uses the thrust commands to reposition the vessel.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/246,681, filed Aug. 25, 2016, discloses a method for controlling movement of a marine vessel near an object, including accepting a signal representing a desired movement of the marine vessel from a joystick. A sensor senses a shortest distance between the object and the marine vessel and a direction of the object with respect to the marine vessel. A controller compares the desired movement of the marine vessel with the shortest distance and the direction. Based on the comparison, the controller selects whether to command the marine propulsion system to generate thrust to achieve the desired movement, or alternatively whether to command the marine propulsion system to generate thrust to achieve a modified movement that ensures the marine vessel maintains at least a predetermined range from the object. The marine propulsion system then generates thrust to achieve the desired movement or the modified movement, as commanded.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/377,612, filed Dec. 13, 2016, discloses a system for automatically trailering a marine vessel, including a set of coded tags coupled to a boat trailer, each storing data regarding its location on the trailer. A tag reader is located aboard the vessel, and estimates a first distance to a first coded tag in the set and a second distance to a second coded tag in the set. A position determination module uses the first and second estimated distances to determine position and heading of the vessel and the trailer in a given coordinate system. A feedback control module calculates a difference between the positions of the vessel and the trailer and a difference between the headings of the vessel and the trailer and determines vessel movements required to minimize the position and heading differences. A marine propulsion system automatically actuates a propulsion device to produce the required vessel movements to propel the vessel onto the trailer.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/416,359, filed Jan. 26, 2017, discloses a method for controlling movement of a marine vessel, including controlling a propulsion device to automatically maneuver the vessel along a track including a series of waypoints, and determining whether the next waypoint is a stopover waypoint at or near which the vessel is to electronically anchor. If the next waypoint is the stopover waypoint, a control module calculates a distance between the vessel and the stopover waypoint. In response to the calculated distance being less than or equal to a threshold distance, the propulsion device's thrust is decreased. In response to sensing that the vessel thereafter slows to a first threshold speed, the vessel's speed is further reduced. In response to sensing that the vessel thereafter slows to a second, lower threshold speed or passes the stopover waypoint, the propulsion device is controlled to maintain the vessel at an anchor point that is at or near the stopover waypoint.
The above patents and applications are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.